


Under the Fire Flowers

by isuilde



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Unrepentant Fluff, fireworks festival, gross makorin being gross ew ew eeeewwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That aside, he's looking forward to be kidnapped away from Tokyo's summer. But first. First, before they leave the country and its heat behind, there is something they have to do together.</p><p>Makoto and Rin and fireworks festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Fire Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For once, something short!! Yaaaayyy!!
> 
> Went to Itabashi fireworks festival and it was awesome. On the way, I realized I have never written MakoRin and fireworks before, and this needs to be rectified. So I did. It is now 3.30 am.
> 
> /makes heart-shape with fingers at everyone in makorin ship/

One day, Nagisa will ask him with an enthusiastic smile and curious lilt in his voice, "Mako-chan, when did you realize that Rin-chan has been in love with you?"

Rin would probably answer with a laugh that Makoto only noticed Rin's feelings when he confessed, with Sousuke commenting lightly about how stupid both of them were for pining over each other. Haruka would counter that; would tell them that Makoto had sorta-kinda suspected (though with no confidence, none whatsoever, almost more like wishful thinking, at the time) that Rin perhaps, just maybe, might like him that way.

But Haruka, Makoto thinks, isn't quite right either.

The small carton bowl of kakigori in his hand is cool to the touch, unlike Rin's clammy palms in his other hand--their fingers laced together, their hold firm though not tight. This year's summer has been unbelievably humid, and Rin has established a plan to kidnap him and run away to Australia to escape Tokyo's suffocating heat for the rest of his summer vacation. Nagisa has expressed his wish to fold himself and store himself in Rin's suitcase so he could tag along, but Makoto is half-sure Nagisa isn't serious, mostly because Rei is coming back to Iwatobi to visit. Only half-sure, though.

That aside, he's looking forward to be kidnapped away from Tokyo's summer. But first. First, before they leave the country and its heat behind, there is something they have to do together.

Rin's hand in his tightens, head tilting just so as his eyes crinkle with a grin, and that's when Makoto hears the whistle, echoing in the open field, before light bursts in the corner of his sight.

"It's starting."

Each syllable soft, almost drowned in the nearly-deafening crack of each burst of fire flowers-- _boom_ , then another one, _boom_ \--and Rin laughs, light and free, and Makoto can almost see each peal of his laughter escapes to the air, dancing under the crackling fire that rains up above them. It's red and green and gold dancing on pitch dark sky, glowing for mere seconds and casting their lights on the lines of Rin's face, before fading into nothingness.

Rin's smile, though, does not.

There are cheers all around them when a particularly big one whistles up high into the night sky and explodes, raining fire in the shape of wisteria. Five more shoot up, breaks into seven different ways before bursting out--red, green, purple, yellow-gold, blue, sparking tails chasing one another and fading out in the process.

"Rin," Makoto says, almost subconsciously, and the light that dances in the sky flickers across Rin's cheek when he turns, head tilted in a silent question, and Makoto forgets what he's about to say.

The shade of red that is Rin's eyes changes under the huge red-gold burst--softer, paler, then shadowed for a moment as the light fades, only to glow brighter when what looks like one hundred fire flowers leap into the sky and cheer. Makoto sees Rin's ponytail bounces once against his nape, and all he could think is _beautiful_.

Rin's bangs fall stray over a cheek, and it's impossible not to reach out to brush it back. Makoto does so, in a beat of breath, and Rin breaks into laughter just as a golden daisy blooms in the sky.

"What are you doing, Makoto," the chiding sounds too gentle. "You dropped your kakigori."

Oh. Makoto hopes it didn't fall on his bag. But the light skittering over Rin's jaw is much more fascinating, and Rin is still holding his other hand, so Makoto thinks it's good.

Rin chuckles, soundless, but the corners of his lips widen, and when their gazes meet, his eyes soften, so very open and fond, and Makoto realizes.

He realizes, almost painfully, that _Rin loves him_.

"Dork," Rin tells him, laughter lacing his voice, and Makoto laughs too, feeling too full all of a sudden--of happiness, contentment, and the helpless feeling of _being in love_. He leans in, presses their forehead together, but it's Rin who closes the last gap between them, amused laughter etched against his lips.

Makoto thinks this is what love tastes like.

One day, Nagisa will ask him with an enthusiastic smile and curious lilt in his voice, "Mako-chan, when did you realize that Rin-chan has been in love with you?"

And Makoto will laugh, remember how the lights dancing over the skyline gently touch Rin's face and cast them aglow, and answer, "When the red and green wisteria blooms in the sky, I guess."

**\-----o0o-----**

**Author's Note:**

> MakoRin is as bright as fireworks and I love it so much sobs i'm sorry i'mma go to sleep now


End file.
